zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Lone Labyrinth
Lone Labyrinth is the third level of The Ruins in The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes. It is a crypt filled with ghosts and the undead. It notably features purple platforms throughout the Level that appear and disappear as they follow a set path, which the Links must quickly follow before they disappear beneath them, lest they fall down a bottomless pit. Stage 1 In Stage 1, the Links appear on a ledge next to a bottomless pit. A Switch immediately beside them is struck to make a bridge of appearing and disappearing platforms appear, which the Links must follow to cross the pit. On the next ledge the Links find the Gust Jar, Gripshot and Fire Gloves. The Links can throw one Link onto another ledge, where three Pots, three Skulls and a Squiddy can be found. To proceed ahead, the Switch on the ledge with the items must be struck, which will cause platforms to appear from the right and left sides, before joining and bridging towards the ledge. These two platforms lead to a torch and a Switch on the right side, and a Bomb Flower and a Switch on the left. To continue moving forward, the Links must strike both Switches and light the torch with a limited amount of time. The Links must also do this quickly before the platforms disappear beneath them. When the Links manage to do all three tasks, a bridge leading to the Triforce Gateway appears. Stage 2 In Stage 2, the Links appear at another ledge over a pit. An unlit torch can be seen nearby, with Chasupas flocking around it. The Links must form a Totem of two and have the top Link light the torch, which will create platforms moving north to another ledge. These platforms will soon disappear after they appear, but the path will relapse. On the northern ledge is a raised platform with a Treasure Chest containing a red Rupee. The Links can take another series of platforms east to a ledge with a heavy switch. Pressing it with all three Links summons three white Poes. After they are defeated, more platforms will appear, which will circle around an area where the Links must fight three colored Poes and two Chasupas. These platforms will also lead to a ledge with Hearts and pots. Once they are all defeated, a bridge leading to the Triforce Gateway appears. The purple platforms will also become solid, and will no longer disappear. Stage 3 In Stage 3, the Links appear at a ledge with platforms below them that move left to right and back. These platforms lead to a square column where a single unlit torch sits across. Lighting the torch creates another series of platforms that lead south, eventually coming to a square platform and a ledge over a gap. Ghinis float around on either side. The Links must cross this gap by throwing each other over, and having the last Link grip onto them with the Gripshot. Once all three Links are over the other side, they can form a Totem to light a torch, which will create platforms going north to the right of the square platform. A platform on the ledge will move forward for easier access. The Links must quickly follow this new path and throw each other onto a ledge with Hearts. The Link with the Gripshot will have to grip onto a grated cage to get across. Once they are across, the Link with the Gust Jar can propel the others to the ledge on the right, as indicated by a string of green Rupees. The two Links then form a Totem to light another torch, which creates more platforms to the south where colored Poes are fought. To the right of them is a ledge with pots and a Chest containing a purple Rupee. The Poes' defeat creates purple platforms leading south, which drops down to the Triforce Gateway. A Switch can be struck to raise a platform if the Links need to return above. Stage 4 In Stage 4, the Links drop down into a pit where they fight a ReDead. Small ledges to the sides of the room hold Hearts and Rupees, and Energy Potions are provided near some pots. After the ReDead is defeated, four more will appear. Defeating them all makes the Triforce Gateway appear. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes locations